This invention relates to an illuminated sign having multiple translucent layers which give depth, texture and three-dimensional effects to the sign. This novel technology is based upon the utilization of multiple translucent layers which results in varying levels of brightness once the sign is illuminated. The sign as a whole is vibrant and there is no need to either darken or shadow portions of the sign in order to highlight or give the illusion that other portions are "brighter". This results in a very pure color quality and a sign which, on the whole, is brighter and has greater light intensity. Further, these multiple layers of translucency not only determine the light intensity but also the apparent depth of the letters, indicia, communications, etc. on the sign.
Companies are constantly searching for more effective ways to advertise their products. Portions of advertisement signs such as trademarks or trade names are typically meant to be viewed first and thus create a greater impact to a potential purchaser. Other portions of the sign, such as background indicia, are meant to be more subtle. In the past, advertisers used large letter size or specialized font to attract a buyer's attention to more important areas of the sign and thus "prioritize" certain areas of the sign. The advantage of this invention is that it is able to use brightness and depth as a prioritization agent, as opposed to letter size or font. The brightness, depth and texture created by this novel sign enables the eye of the observer to prioritize information allowing the eye to read what is brightest, most striking and at the forefront of the sign rather than what is in largest print.
Not only does the prior art utilize elaborate fonts and increased physical size of the letters (or indicia) to communicate to the observer what is most important, but it also utilizes actual three dimensional signs to physically place certain communications closer to the viewer. Specifically, in order to create three-dimensional appearances, varied textures and different degrees of brightness, the prior art teaches that the sign itself must be physically three-dimensional with depressed portions and raised portions, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,903. Conversely, the present invention utilizes a series of two-dimensional translucent layers tiered one layer over another layer in order to create a three-dimensional effect.
The essence of this new technology is using multiple translucent layers and building upon these layers so that when combined, they give an illusion of texture and dimension. These different layers of translucency give the benefit of texture in an otherwise flat, two-dimensional environment. Specifically, the mere use of multiple translucent layers creates a sign which, in its entirety, is bright and also has areas of greater intensity and attraction to the observer. The novel sign is also easier to produce than the aforementioned prior art due to the simple layering of various translucent layers in order to create a 3-D effect without physically elevating or depressing different portions of the sign. In other words, there is no need for any protrusions in relief form in order to create added dimensions. As a result, the present invention does not require complex manufacturing processes to physically raise and depress different areas of the sign which have high production costs.
Still other prior art teaches darkening or shading less important areas of a sign in order to create emphasis. Specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,947 ('947) and 5,009,019 ('019) utilize opaque layers on the rear of the sign plate in order to prioritize information to the observer. Specifically, the '947 and the '019 patents utilize opaque layers to create differing levels of intensity by blocking out light in areas of the sign not meant to communicate information or in areas of less important communications.
However, a major disadvantage with utilizing an opaque layer in an illuminated sign is that the sign in general becomes dull or dark and the colors become dim or mutated. For example, a color such as white actually appears to be gray and bright yellows become mustard toned. Conversely, utilizing multiple light translucent layers enables the sign in its entirety to be bright, yet have different dimensions, textures and light intensities depending on the number of translucent layers and their spatial relation to one another and the observer.
This novel invention provides a completely different effect than would be experienced were an opaque layer provided as claimed and taught by the prior art.
This invention also enhances visibility to the viewer by utilizing a halo effect around letters or indicia to be communicated. This halo effect is caused by light passing through multiple translucent layers of the sign and reflecting off of the rear face of a front layer, which comprises, for example, letters meant to be communicated to the viewer. The light subsequently reflects off of a foremost portion of a back layer, which is in the general shape of the front letter, then forward and outward around the edges of the front letter onward to the viewer. This creates a halo around that letter.
An outline effect is also created by light simply passing directly through the multiple translucent back layers and around the edges of a translucent front layer defining the letters, then passing directly onto the viewer.
Another benefit to this invention is the use of a solid milky white layer present across the entire rear face of the sign. This milky white layer not only diffuses light passing through it, increasing sign intensity and brightness, but also adds to the illusion of texture by not allowing the observer to see "through" the sign.
Another advantage to the use of a rear solid milky white layer is that several milky white layers may be placed adjacent the rear layer with the additional layer(s) having some element of design, meant to act as background in the sign for an added textured effect.